


December 5th

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, AsaNoya - Freeform, December 5th, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, KageHina - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Potions, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Stupidity, Wands, Winter, Yule Ball, aofuta - Freeform, blb, i dont know any other tags, kurooken - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: NOTES : THIS IS A HAIKYUU ONESHOT SHIP BOOK WHERE ALL EVERYONE GOES TO THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE. THE CHARACTER ARENT MINE THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS THE PERSON WHO CREATED HAIKYUU. THIS ALSO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SONG HEATHER.Lev and Yaku were pretty well known, Lev for his height and Skills for Yaku. Lev wants to ask Yaku to the Yule ball but he needed  ✨ h e l p ✨Kuro known Kenma for a long while, Kenma known Kuro for a long time. Both wanna ask each other but there 💫 s c a r e d 💫Kageyama been crushing on some dumb red head for a while and the red head felt the same. They both wanna go out with each other but both are worried about there ⭐️ f r i e n d s h i p ⭐️Futakuchi was handsome, popular and smart. Somehow he ends up crushing on the 6 foot skyscraper, Who doesn't know how to show 🌹 f e e l i n g s 🌹!! CROSSPOSTED FROM WATTPAD TO AO3
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 12





	1. Kagehina & Tsukkiyama

**Author's Note:**

> This was made dumbly in my opinion.

Kageyama felt something for Hinata, The Gyrffindor was nice, outgoing and unbelievably short. Hinata showed about 164 inches and it was funny af, someone that short played quidditch pretty often and was pretty good at it. Kageyama was well known at Haikyuu, School of Magic and Quidditch, He played beater with his teammate Kuro. Hinata played the role seeker which wasn't a surprise. Hinata was amazing, he played with grace and had a amazing personality.

Hinata was pretty good when it came to looking at small objects, Kageyama and him were a nice duo. Kageyama was definitely taller then Hinata. Heck, The whole team besides Hinata and there keeper was tall, The team was Kenma Kozume as the keeper, Both Kageyama and Kuro as the Beaters. Asahi , Lev and Tanaka were the Chasers while Hinata was a seeker, Hinata was good. His fasted record of catching the Snitch was 4 minutes, Kageyama and the others were very impressed and welcomed him on to the team.

That was 2 years ago and they were still a ongoing team, little after little weeks and month the beater started having Feelings about the seeker, Even after they would lose a match to Slytherin or Ravenclaw they were still head strong because of Hinata cheering up. Kageyama couldn't help but have feeling towards the red head, It was currently 6 in the morning and almost breakfast, Hinata and him were currently sprinting in the halls. 

" TAKE THAT KAGEYAMA! I WINN " Hinata bursted into cheers snapping Kageyama out of his mind, " WHAT HOW! " It was officially 75-76 and a tie, both started panting out of breathe, quietly walking towards the table, having tiny conversation every now and then. They were usually the 20th and 21th ones to arrive but most of the students who were originally there usually didn't care about them. Walking towards the Gyrffindor table, " Hey Bakayama, Remember when the Yule ball is starting? I sorta.. forgot " Kageyama and Hinata we're friends ever since 1st year, getting off at a very rough start. Both were 4th years and pretty well known. They gotten to be friends every sense both tried out for the quidditch team at year 2.

" Yeah I think it was on December 5th dumbass " Kageyama replied. Ever sense Kageyama figured out he had a crush on the short 4th year he would get scared of the topic of the Yale ball, What if the dumbass asked him to be his date out if no where? Hinata was looking for a date and so was Kageyama, it was December 1st. " Ohh, How do you.. tell girls your gay? " Hinata randomly said, the dumbass had a bad habit of randomly saying dumb stuff. Kageyama widened his eyes, Kageyama was gay. " W-what, Your gay? " Kageyama exclaimed, maybe he should ask Hinata right now. Kageyama really liked Hinata, he could go on for hours explaining why he should be his, but of course he agreed to himself to tell no one.

S i l e n c e

" Yes.. Girls keep asking me to be there date and I don't know how to tell them no.. Yesterday I was late because I tried explain to that Yachi girl over there I wasn't interested " Hinata said shyly, pointing towards a frowning short hufflepuff, hoping Kageyama didn't look at him differently. " Well.. " Kageyama was cut off by Kuro sitting next to him. " Oya! What up fellow teammates " Kuro greeted, Kenma slowly sitting on the other side of Kageyama. " Hello Kuro! Kenma, what are you doing? " Hinata said ignoring Kageyama.

" Kenma been hooked to this muggle game ever sense his mother gave him it. " Kuro explained while Kenma nodded, " WOAH! THATS SO COOLL" Hinata said excitedly, almost jumping up and down in his seat. More students started arriving towards the dinning, few Kageyama knew. Like Tsukkishima and his sweet Boyfriend Yamaguchi, no one knew how the salty Slytherin ended up with the Sweet Yamaguchi, and Daichi and Sugawara who were perfect together. Both Slytherin who acted like mom and dad. Kageyama sorta wished him and Hinata had a connection like that but didn't say the same time

"Hey, Kageyama.. Do you have a date to the Yule ball? " Hinata exclaimed in a casual tone. " No actually, but I have been asked multiple times " Kageyama said. It was true, multiple girls have asked Kageyama but he declined all of them. One girl went all out and sang a love poem to him. Even though it was nice Kageyama declined the nicest he could. "Woah! How many? That's so cool.. I have someone I want to ask but I'm afraid they will reject me.." Hinata said flawlessly, Kageyama never knew that Hinata might of had a crush, He knew Kuros was 100% Kenma but never questioned Hinata. Maybe Kageyama had a higher chance. "Oh, about 5.. who do you have in mind? " Kageyama lied curiously, He actually had 8 but decided to lie, forgetting Kuro and Kenmas existence. " WEll do you have anyone in mind? " Hinata questioned back, Kageyama gave a sly grin, " Yes, actually.. " Kageyama replied

Hinata smiled widely keeping his eyes open, " TELL MEE " He practically shouted, students from nearby tables giving glares

" Unless you tell me yours dumbass, " Kageyama replied slyly, He was going to ask for them to shout it out in 3 seconds and he would reply with someone who wasn't Hinata and find out who Hinata might liked. " Aww man.. How about you describe them? " Hinata said slyly, both were being very dumb about there feeling and Kuro was getting annoyed. " Well.. there pretty short, really dumb.. but they pretty good at- " Kageyama replied when suddenly Kuro speaker up

"Lovebirds, just ask each other out already. " Kuro replied hearing them both be dumber then him with bokuto. " Hey! We aren't love birds! " Hinata exclaimed turning a bit red. " W-well, how about we both say our crushes are in 3 seconds! " Kageyama said to Hinata which Hinata nodded. Kageyama has probably lost his mind, his plan to say someone else name was no longer merged inside of his head,

Kuro began counting letting Kenma focus on his muggle game " 1...2....3, SAY IT NOWWW" Kuro exclaimed loudly. Kageyama head was spinning

" BAKAYAMA " 

" HINATA BOKE " 

" Woah that was so surprising " Kuro exclaimed sarcastically now focusing on Kenma. " You like me Bakayama? " Hinata asked happily, " Sure Dumbass! " Kageyama exclaimed angrily, it took both 30 seconds to realized they like each other. Kageyama was actually pretty happy, his crush has started about a month ago and now both had just confessed to each other, Kageyama thought Hinata type was someone like Yachi or the Yamaguchi boy, no. It was him. Kageyama fucking Tobio, Probably the rudest person Hinata met besides the tall Tsuikkshima dude.

Hinata smiled Happily and pulled the taller male into a hug, " SO, ARE WE LIKE DATES FOR THE YULE BALL OR SOMETHING?" Kageyama was beet red and so was Hinata, everything went so fast. This short loveable idiot agreed to go to the Yule ball with him

Hinata yelled pretty loud where half of the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs and Slytherin could hear. " YES DUMBASS " Kageyama yelled back, only to make sure no girls ask him again. Kageyama wasn't the best at talking to others.

Just then Kenma piped up " Lol, Mission impossible is officially possible " Kenma giggled, " Kenma please tell me what that means, I've been asking for 5 minutes " Kuro asked, " NaH " was all Kenma said grinning, turning back onto his muggle game.

Kageyama and Hinata were happy, once breakfast was over they decided to hold hands to stop girls from asking both of them for dates. First class was Charms which both actually had together, they always had Charms and potions together on Tuesday's. " H-hey.. K-kageyama.. " , A girl said right behind him. " What? " Kageyama replied looking behind him. " Here! " the girl squeaked, she quickly ran away, not even giving Kageyama the box and just dropping it. " Bakayama pick it up! I wanna see what's in it! " Hinata said excitedly letting go of Kageyama hand ( Which Kageyama sorta hated ).

When Kageyama finally picked up the box and opening it, the hallway was empty with no one but Kageyama and Hinata. Inside the box was a nice pink note, it wasn't a love letter. It wasn't a nice one either, neatly carved into the paper were the words " I really don't think you want Hinata as a partner ". Kageyama was triggered, who just gives someone a note with out giving any context?

" Bakayama, let me see the note " Hinata exclaimed, he was trying to grab the note out of Kageyama hands, he was jumping radically and trying to grab it. " It just says " Dear Kageyama, I love you.. from your secret admirer " Kageyama lied, he probably shouldn't lie but he didn't want to see Hinata frown. " Ohhh, I think the person who wrote that is dumb! Wanna race towards Charms? " Hinata asked happily, " But not as dumb as you dumbass, and sure. " Kageyama sprinted already getting a head start. " That's no fair! " Hinata yelled chasing after the tall 4th year.

Bonus Tsukkiyama

" Tsukki, What are you doing? " Yamaguchi asked, him and Tsukki been dating for a week, an actually week and Tsukki haven't broken up with him yet. Tsukki been known to play pranks on both males and females thinking he liked them. It started in the beginning of 2nd year, Some snobby girl had asked Tsukki out, Tsukki said yes and played with her for months. The poor girl was devastated when Tsukki announced she was boring to toy with. Next was a sweet girl, she smelled like roses and was perfect for Tsukki, he toyed with her for about a month and practically broke her. Next was a idiot, he just screamed I like you and Tsukki played with him for 5 days until he officially gotten bored

Yamaguchi could think about every poor victim of Tsukki and shiver, It was November 26th and Tsukki had asked him to be his boyfriend, Fear has overwhelmed Yamaguchi. He felt pressured, Yamaguchi did have feelings for Tsukki. Heck, they were childhood best friends. After both Tsukki and Yamaguchi came to Hogwarts Yamaguchi disparted himself from Tsukki. It was basically like leaving Tsukki behind, Yamaguchi was basically alone for a year and now had a boyfriend, Yamaguchi was a Hufflepuff while Tsukki was a Slytherin. Tsukki love confession was rushed, it scared Yamaguchi.

" Oh, I'm just thinking about who would be easy to make them fall in love with me- I mean.. " Tsukki said, quickly catching himself at the last bit of the sentence. Yamaguchi knew he was probably being played but decided to stay with him. Yamaguchi had practically prepared himself for when Tsukki was finished with him and had several friends to bring his coincidence back up

" Oh ok. " Yamaguchi replied, they were talking in the Slytherin dorms at about December 1st, Tsukki had strangely invited him over while the other Slytherins didn't care. " Tsukki.. if you don't like me then just leave me be, I feel as though you just want to play with me like that poor Slytherin girl " , before entering Yamaguchi saw the exact same girl Tsukki Played with first about to have a breakdown, Tsukki had given Yamaguchi the password and in the common room there was the girl being comforted by 2 others girls, Yamaguchi help cheered her up and promised to help her in every way he can.

" What? D-do.. do you actually think I'm wanna play you? " Tsukki strangely said shockly. Yamaguchi was confused, was Tsukki going to play him or not? " I-I mean like.. you know.. that poor hufflepuff, the sad Gyrffindor.. if your going to play me please make it quick.. " Yamaguchi replied shamelessly, if he was going to go down he rather it be short. Tsukki looked hurt, " Yamaguchi do you really think I would do something like that to you? Do you really think I would play with you even though I confessed first? Yamaguchi.. if this had been on your head all week... I'm sorry.." Tsukki replied, Yamaguchi was not expecting that

" W-well.. " Yamaguchi was cut off by Tsukki gently kissing his head, engulfing him into a hug. " Hey... I know I've done very horrible stuff but please believe me when I say I love you.. I like you a lot you know.. " Tsukki replied, hoping Yamaguchi believed him. Everything Tsukkishima said was true. He loved Yamaguchi a lot, ever sense the sorting hat put him in Slytherin Tsukki was scared for him and Yamaguchi friendship. It took him months to realize he liked Yamaguchi and not the people who were filthy rich and looked amazing.

S i l e n c e

" I believe you.. Tsukki... " was all Yamaguchi replied.

December 1st, - Kagehina

December 2nd - Kuroken

December 3rd - Yakulev

December 4th - Aofuta

December 5th - Yule ball.

[ This was honestly made for my entertainment, I continue this though ]


	2. Kuroken

" Kuro, stop it... " Kenma giggled. Both Kenma and Kuro were simple minded friends. 

Kuro smiled as he looked down to Kenma also smiling up to him. " No, I don't think I wanna. " Kuroo replied, they had been childhoods friends for multiple years by now. 

Kuroo smiled as Kenma also smiled, they were both on a bench. Kenma was staring at the muggle game while Kuroo didn't really find any interest, the tall one became bored and started tickling the shorter one.

Kenma laughed again as Kuroo started moving his hands down further more to his hips. The two Gyrffindors were well known, it was mostly because of there academics skills. Kuroo was a huge potions nerd, he was amazing at all the subjects but loved quidditch the most. Quidditch was like his getaway from any stress he would have and it was ridiculously fun.

Kenma was also well known for his interesting life style, he was bright by thinking outside the box. He was amazing at riddles but not that much in academics. Kuroo usually helped him study. He gained popularity by joining Kuroo on the quidditch team. He didn't really like it as much of Kuroo. 

Kuroo has stopped tickling Kenma as he giggled, he had moved his hands onto his lap. Kuroo was wearing a pretty nice coat with a black scarf but no gloves while Kenma had a beanie on and a large coat that Kuroo lended him. Both were insanely popular for dumb reasons.

" E-excuse me... K- " 

The two looked behind them only to find a simple girl. The pair recognized her from their Charms class. Kenma quickly looked away awkwardly, he guessed that the girl was attempting to ask Kuroo to the Yule ball. Multiple girls had asked Kuroo to be their dates but he always refused.

Kenma would usually sigh as the other got love letters from people they didn't know. In all of Kenmas honesty, he was pretty jealous. Kuroo was always the one who got love letters from beautiful girls, most people that confessed to him had amazing academic skills and looked amazing. He was sad when ever someone asked him but whenever Kuroo rejected them he was glad.

Kenma didn't have a crush on Kuroo at all, they were just childhood best friends in Kuroos opinion. When ever Kuroo said that he would sigh and run away from him like Kuroo was the problem, which he was but sometimes it was true.

Kuroo nodded cutting the girl off, " Did you need something? " he purred.

" Actually.. I-I want to ask.. Kenma to the Yule ball! " The girl shouted, both Kuroo and Kenma stared at her in shock. What the hell? Kenma never really got love confessions and that cheesy stuff but this girl was very straight forward.

He gave a questionable look, " W-what? " Kuroo said, stuttering randomly in shock.

" I want.. I WANTED TO ASK KENMA TO THE YULE BALL! " The girl hollered again, both Kenma and Kuroo were in shocked.

" I'm sorry.. I- " Kenma started in a bored tone. He didn't know what kept him from saying yes. Kenma stared at the girl once again. It was a snowy day and pretty cold in the afternoon, they had finished all there homework and were pretty cold. 

The girl was wearing a nice robe and a scarf. She had glasses. Kenma quickly who he was talking two. In front of them was Micich Satonme, a straight O student. She was a quiet girl in his class and no one knew her, she was also a perfect in the Ravenclaw house. Kenma sighed, " I- " he was cut off by Kuroo.

" He already has a date honey. " Kuroo said in a annoyed tone, Kenma starred at him confusingly. 

" OMG! I-I AM SO SORRY! AHHHH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME " She yelled again, she was bowing down now. Kenma sighed, " It's alright. " 

She bolted away in fear, Kuroo and Kenma sighed. " Do you know her? " Kuroo asked, Kenma just gave a bored expression " Not really, Shes in our Charms I think. " 

" You know Kenma.. I wanna ask you something. " Kuroo started staring at Kenma.

Kenma just tilted his head, " what. " He asked.

" I wanna take you to the Yule ball but I'm sorta scared. " Kuroo said quickly, Kenma quickly caught that.

Kenmas heart started pounding, What the hell? Kuroo said it just as straight forward as the girl.

Kenma started thinking about Kuroo recent behavior, he didn't accept anyone's confession nor did he ask anyone to the ball up until now.

Everything started clearing out to Kenma, he didn't accept any because he wanted Kenma. He want Him, Kenma Kozume the kid who almost hated everyone.

Kenma turned bright red, " Sorry I didn't catch that.. "

Kuroo spoke again, " I wanna take you to the Yule ball on December fifth. " he spoke clearly and confidently

Kenmas game was now long gone, it now had a " Game Over! " screen but he didn't really care.

" The.. ball? " Kenma asked, staring at Kuroos eyes. Kuroo sighed, " I wanna take you, Kenmas Kozume to the Yule ball this year. " He was also bright red.

" Sure. " Kenma replied, quickly hiding himself away and staring at his game. His heart exploded, he didn't know why he said yes. Kuroo was pretty handsome and goofy sometimes but Kenma sighed as he realized that Kuroo was someone meant for him.

" You will? YOU WILL?! " Kuroo yelled, happily. 

" Sure. " Kenma said, staring at his eyes again he showed a tiny little smile. 

" ALL RIGHTTT ! " Kuroo yelled happily, running around the bench happily. Kenma happily giggled and sighed.

He, Kenma Kozume had just been asked by her peer to go to the Yule ball with him. Out of the selection of girls he picked him. Both knew that they were gay for a while but they didn't relay mention it to each other.

It took a minute for Kenma to realize he had forgotten that Kuroo was gay just like him. It now made clear sense of way he declined every confession. Kenma started feeling giddy just like Kuroo and smiled brightly.

About fifty foot away from the bench where Kenma confessed was Kageyama and Hinata greeted by Tsukkishima and his boyfriend Yamaguchi.

" Aww, that's cute! " Yamaguchi smiled, looking at the pair. 

" Sure.. " Tsukki sighed, just staring at his book, everyone at the table knew that he was secretly happy for the two.

" Kageyama! That's so adorable! " Hinata yelled, smiling at Kageyama.

Kageyama just blushed, " Shut up Boke. "


	3. LevYaku & AsaNoya

The wind was swift, a beautiful gust basically. Yaku sighed, turns out Kuroo love for Kenma was bigger then his love for potions.

He got up from the bench, it was now useless to create the potion the rooster haired asked for. Yaku huffed before staring at the Green like liquid in the tiny bottle container, the luck potion was now useless to both him and the Gryffindor. 

There friendship was weird in his opinion but he didn't really care, Kuroo was the charming good beater on his quidditch team. Morisuke shrugged as he grabbed the potion and went up to the hogwarts hallways, but he did admit he was amazing at quidditch.

Yaku Morisuke was the Slytherin Keeper, he was amazing. The reason for that was his shortness, people underestimated him which Enlighted him. Most people thought it was horrid to be underestimated, but to him it was a honor.

Because of the others team underestimation the Slytherin team usually won, currently both them and lion house were tied in wins. Last year the red house won the cup which effected Yaku a lot. He was extremely bothered by it but he let it go after two months.

He also did agree that one tall Gryffindor was outstandingly hot. A tall Russian sorta green eyed and a good player. Yaku didn't really like him but his skill was still a tad bit good. The strawberry blonde stared at the clock randomly on the walls, it was a simple time and almost time for him to go to classes. The cold from the outside was annoying in his body. 

" Morisuke-san! "

Yaku jumped, who the hell was this?

He turned around, 

w h a t

He looked at the tall female, she was outstanding.

No legit she was a lot taller then him.

" Hello! My name is Alisa Haiba, I'm in my last year. Is it alright if I ask you something? "

Yaku regained his body, w h o?

" Sure " Yaku replied, he noticed a couple people behind them staring at the girl. They looked like Ravenclaws also in there last year.

" Great! I- " 

She screamed, Yaku held his arms out catching the tall girl. 

Yaku observed the area in deeper detail, they were in a hallway about to go to class and some person had threw a bunch of books at the poor giant, He took a step back. He blushed, his hands were DEFINATLY in the wrong place. 

" What happened? " The shorter male rearranged his position with the girl so she was laying her head on his lap. 

" Alisa! I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't throw those books. " On the last part it sounded sarcastic. 

" I can't believe you! " Yaku noticed she was awake. He quickly moved her head and Yaku quickly stood. What was suppose to happen when someone throws a bunch of heavy books at a other?

The girl was also in a Gryffindor and about 5'10 with blue and green like eyes. Yaku was a bit curious about what she wanted to ask him

" Excuse me, Should I go or- "

The girl yelled, " Nope, I've got something to tell you! " Morisuke sighed, class was about to start and he needed to be early. " No she does not. " the other replied, Yaku looked up in a confused face. 

They looked like hot siblings, silver hair must of been in there genes. Yaku took a better look at both of them. The female was a last year slivers haired Gryffindor, If he was correct he never seen her before and her name was Alisa Haiba. 

The other was very identical to her with greener eyes. Defiantly taller then both of them and Yaku has seen him before, if he was correct this was one of the Gryffindor chasers and the tallest one on there time and a females "favorite". His name was Lev Haiba or something.

People stared gathering, Yaku could not tell if there was more girls or boys around them. He noticed the freaky Kageyama and Hinata duo and Kenma and Kuroo. Yaku sighed, this was boring.

He tried walking away but both the female and the male shouted his name.

" Yaku-san! "

Yaku blushed, 

The fuck?

" eh? " He replied.

It was a bit clear the female was older then him but the other clearly wasn't.

Yaku was frustrated, Class was awaiting him and it was probably starting right now. 

He waited a second and turned around, both the tall people were looking shy and just staring at him. He hated the tension. The crowed has a lot more people then before. 

Yaku gave up and looked around, class was the only thing in his mind in this current moment. He saw a easy passage away from the crowed.

" Go to the Yule ball with me! " 

" Go to the Yule ball with him! "

Yaku was at his breaking point and just sprinted out of the crowed barely hearing what the twins were saying. He could hear Kuroo shouting something flirty. 

Yaku lost all hope in a span of a minute and quickly attempted to rewind his head. 

Eh

He opened the door to his class in a instant and breathed out when only a singular person was there. It was Fukanaga.

Yaku sighed as he seated next to the Slytherin beater, he was good but Morisuke had a feeling he would do better as a comedian. 

" I overheard everything. " The beater declared loudly. 

" Yep, I didn't hear anything but I bet the information was useless- " 

" The boy wanted to go to the Yule ball with you and the sister was trying to help him "

Yaku sighed as he hit his head on the table. He heard Fukanaga giggle.

" I do recommend him though" 

Yaku laughed a bit, " You probably misheard something " 

Fukanaga giggled again, " Like bloody hell that's true! "

Yaku smiled, he could hear some other Slytherins and Hufflepuff's come in. In all of his Honesty

He was a bit excited to see the tall dude at the Yule ball even though he didn't answer him. 

Who knew the saying Love at first glance or something like that worked?

\- Tiny ( short ) Asanoya - 

Nishinoya smiled at the scared Gryffindor . They both had just watched the Haiba sister and brother and Morisuke run away. 

" They- they.. they have so much gut! That was so scaryyyyy. " Asahi cried in a corner, eye scary like. Nishinoya sighed, " Lets go big guy. Class is about to start and I wanted to speak to that Slytherin Keeper, he is amazing! " Asahi huffed and stepped forward. He had run away from the crowed the decided to just hide at the end of the hallway.

There were in a hallway at the end facing away from there destination. He sighed, he wiped his eyes and walked a bit wobbly.

Nishinoya was a simple minded Gryffindor and so was Asahi. The Slytherin Keeper he would have to talk with he had to meet probably in Potions.

Asahi began walking, they were probably officially late. Nishinoya had gotten a idea. Asahi turned around to see a funny smile.

o h s h i t

" Hey Asahi! Let me try something! " Nishinoya shouted.

Asahi didn't really mind, " And that is? " 

Asahi didnt expact what had just happened.

It was about two seconds until he realized Noya was on top on his head and smiling goofingly. 

Asahi took a deep breathe, the crowed that used to be there was now gone to class. They were free to walk around wherever.

The taller one began walking to class, both of them had the same class and were amazing friends.

Nishinoya looked down at everyone who was passing by, they were tall but now he was taller. 

He laughed. Asahi smiled.

It was a nice silence until they found the door, Asahi sighed and lowered his body.

Noya knew what he was doing and went right off Asahi.

Both just stared at each other for a tiny while.

People around them just stared at them teasingly.

The tension was broken when someone had shouted, " Bloody Hell! Just kiss already you dipshits! "


	4. Aofuta

The silent whispers of people in different houses clashed together. Futakuchi sighed, it was a bit annoying he had to admit but he didn't mind collecting the tiny bit of answers for the different homeworks he never finished.

He silently pounded his head onto the library table with his horrid potions homework. He swore he learned this before.

A silent giggle erupted as he turned his head to Koganegawa, a simple minded hufflepuff. He stuck his tongue out, " What are you laughing at? A couple weeks ago you gotten straight Ts on your tests. I doubt your getting any better! " He said bitterly, which was true.

"Nope dude, one of my classmates offer to help me and now I'm getting better. You know that one kid with no eyebrows and white hair? "

Futakuchi just ran a finger through his hair, " I also doubt that and no I don't know who you are talking about. "

Koganegawa just smiled, " Great! You could meet him, he's silent and your personality sucks, maybe he could help you! " 

" You toad. " was the only thing the other replied with. He hated potions way too much.

" Hey, here he is now! Aone over here! " Futakuchi just groan at Koganegawa stupid words.

He didn't even bother looking at Aone, he had no clue who he even us anyways. He sighed, He was a slytherin and a good chaser in his quidditch team, stuff been going downhill ever since Yaku left the team, Man that dude is a good keeper.

" Futakuchi meet Aone, Aone meet Futakuchi! " Koganegawa exclaimed happily.

Futakuchi lifted his head and found himself looking at Aone.

And Holy shit that dude looked scary.

It took a lot of resistance to keep with his mouth closed without screaming.

He realized it now, This was Takanobu Aone. The Takanobu Aone. He was so much more scarier than the rumors he heard and holy shit he had a lot of muscles.

He was described as " The great Slytherin Walls. " if he was correct. This dude was basically Yaku expect not that good at Keeper but exceeded at a different role which was beater. This dude was the old Slytherin beater that left the team along with the brunette. People say he was amazing and if he continued a lot more he would most likely get into a famous quidditch team or something like that.

" O-oh, Hello!. " Futakuchi choked out, he begged that Aone wasn't offended, The white haired person just nodded and sat next to Koganegawa. He seemed like he didn't like talking.

Koganegawa made a weird sound, " Hey! I'm going to do to the bathroom, you guys can study without me! " Futakuchi and Aone just stared at him as he left the table and just left the pair alone.

The browned hair just stared at his potions homework, Aone was smart right? If he could help Koganegawa then he could maybe help him.

It took a couple seconds but he ended up saying something dumb, " Why leave quidditch team? "

Aone just stared at him, does he hate speaking that much? It didn't take long until Aone just grabbed Futakuchi quill and wrote something onto his homework.

" HUh? " Futakuchi made a sound

Aone just grunted at the other, Kenji had no clue what he was trying to imply.

he stared at his potions homework and stared at what Aone scribbled out. Futakuchi understood, this dude was implying that he was writing unnecessary stuff, suddenly.

Futakuchi understood a lot more now, he realized that he was just causing shit by writing not needed notes down. The homework suddenly became a lot more easier.

He smiled, " Hey! Thanks you Aone. " as he wrote down the correct recipe for the sleeping potion. Who knew potions was a lot more easier than expected?

After copying down the simple recipe he attempted to take a good look at Aone, He was wearing Slytherin robes which he guess was his house and did look extremely scary. He warmed up to Aone tutoring style, it was just Aone pointing at stuff and him understanding it almost immediately . If he didn't understand Aone would just take out a paper and recreate was he was trying to show him as Futakuchi nodded and understand. This repeated for a while

Koganegawa sooned showed up to the scene, " Having a good time you two? Sorry for dumping Futakuchi on you Aone. I'm sorry if he's a bit dumb. " 

" Hey! I understood everything thank you very much! " Kenji snapped back, Koganegawa wasn't that much better.

Koganegawa smiled brightly, " Yeah yeah, sorry for leaving for such a long time someone had asked me to be there date for the Yule ball! "

Futakuchi laughed, " Bloody hell that true! "

It wasn't like Futakuchi didn't get multiple date requests though, he shot down everyone that had asked him by a simple " No <3 "

Aone didn't speak at all, instead he looked like he was packing items inside of his bag.

Kogane looked at Futakuchi homework, all the answers were correct. He wasn't exactly surprised, Aone was amazing at what he did to help anyone that was his friend.  
Kogane smiled, " What you got here Aone? "

Aone just looked at him for about five seconds and then began staring at the inside of his backpack. The angry bird smiled, " Is it about that again? It's alright, I know for a fact this dumb Slytherin won't tell a soul. "

The brunette got offended, " Hey! I said I'm getting better and that I'm only failing potions. Anyways, Aone what's his fake blonde talking about? "

Kogane made a fake offended noise.

Aone just grunted, he used his hand the turn his bag over revealing something that erupted something in Futakuchi's heart

Both smiled proudly at the small turtle, Just swimming adorably in the bag. It was a brown leather bag with a turtle container in the center of it, it looked like the glass was enchanted so it can't break and the turtle looks amusing. Futakuchi blushed, who knew a scary tough guy like him would have a small turtle?

" When did you get this Aone? " The taller one questioned, it was a bit amusing in his opinion.

Aone pointed at the bag tag, it read the numbers 2017.

" Damn! That's a long time. " The hufflepuff grinned, also putting away books. " You going to say anything Kuchi?"

Kogane quickly noticed the other turning a bright red, he also observed that when that Gryffindor asked him out they had the same red expression.   
" Heyyy, You alive? "

" Yep! " Kenji replied quickly.

Kogane snickered, Aone also noticed this.

" Don't worry Aone, but I think he has something to ask you. "

" What? No I don't! " The brunette replied, also packing up books.

" Yes you do! Your bright red! " Kogane smiled, he was telling the truth.

Futakuchi bit his lip, " I.."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Aone spoked up, " The reason why I left the quidditch team is because I don't like quidditch and it makes other have a bad impression of me. "

Both Futakuchi and Koganegawa stared at Aone questionably, Did..

Did he just talk?

It was a long sentence also, his tone relaxed and sturdy.

Before the pair could get a word in Aone had left the table exiting the door.

The sad thing was that it wasn't Futakuchi's question, it was to ask him to be his Yule ball date.

Oh well, tough luck I guess.


End file.
